1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages for storing and dispensing product. More particularly, the invention relates to a package for storing, mixing and dispensing multi-component products that must be maintained separate from one another until ready for use, and then mixed together just prior to use.
2. Prior Art
Many products require the admixture of separate components to produce a material ready for use, but once mixed together the material must be used quickly or it will become unsuitable for use. Examples of such products are two component epoxy and urethane paints, epoxy adhesives, and the like, which comprise a base material to which an accelerator or catalyst is added just prior to use.
Some touch-up paints for military and industrial use, for example, require the admixture of multiple components just prior to use. These paints may comprise an epoxy or urethane base to which an accelerator or hardener is added in a predetermined proportion just prior to use of the paint, which is then applied to a surface to be coated, such as the exposed heads of rivets, scratches, or the like.
A two-component paint and applicator device currently on the market is made by Courtaulds Aerospace, Inc. of Indianapolis, Ind., and marketed as Desoto Series 420 High Solids Gloss Polyurethane Coating, Sempen.TM. Applicator. This device comprises a syringe-like container with a brush applicator on one end and means for storing the base material and activator separately until ready for use, at which time the activator can be mixed with the base and the admixed material dispensed through the brush for application to a surface. More specifically, this device includes an elongate cylindrical housing whose interior is divided into two compartments by a transverse disk extending across the interior of the housing and frictionally held in place to maintain the two components of the polyurethane coating separate from one another until ready for use. When it is desired to use the paint, the housing is squeezed to dislodge the disk, enabling the two components to be mixed together. The mixed paint is then dispensed through the applicator brush.
A variety of other containers for holding multiple components separate from one another in a single package and then enabling them to be admixed are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,615,448, 2,781,141, 3,221,917, 3,458,076, 3,584,211, 3,696,919, 3,718,235, 3,741,383, 3,856,138, 4,433,779, 4,556,325, 5,277,303 and 5,346,061.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,448 provides a multiple chamber package having an inner tubular member 12 with an open end removably secured to a flexible cover member or plug on an outer container. The cover may be manually depressed to dislodge the inner tubular member, whereby the material in the inner member can be mixed with the material in the outer container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,141 discloses an arrangement similar to that in U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,448, except that the flexible closure member on the outer container is pulled outwardly to release the inner container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,917 describes a device in which an expandable container is held within an outer shell, and upon removal of the outer shell, the expandable container may be expanded to remove a stopper from an inner container to permit mixing of the material in the inner container with the material in the expandable container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,076 describes a mixing container in which an inner compartment is held by a reversible closure member on the outer container, and upon removal and reversal of the closure member, the inner container is released and opened to permit mixing of the materials in the inner and outer containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,211 describes a device for mixing a material held within an outer tube with a material held within an inner frangible tube. By bending the flexible outer tube, the inner frangible tube is broken to release the material therefrom into the material in the outer tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,919 describes a double container with mixing means in which an inner container is held to and closed by a closure member that also closes an expandable outer container. By partially collapsing the outer container, the inner container may be grasped and pulled away from the closure to permit mixing of the materials in the inner and outer containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,235 describes a mixing device in which an inner container is disposed within an outer container, and has a closure plug that is displaced by a spring held compressed by a member that is dislodged upon shaking or agitation of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,383 describes a mixing container in which an inner compartment has an end wall that it pierced by a tool inserted through an opening in the outer container, to enable admixing of the materials in the inner compartment and the outer container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,138 describes a compartmentalized container in which the inner compartment and outer container are both secured to a common closure cap, and the inner container has an open bottom telescopically received over a closure plug on the outer container. When the threaded closure cap is disengaged from the outer container, it pulls the inner container from this closure plug, to enable admixture of the materials held within the inner compartment and outer container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,779 describes a device for storing and mixing amalgam components, in which a first material is held within an inner compartment and a second material is held within an outer compartment. The inner compartment is opened to release material into the outer compartment by vibrating or shaking the outer compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,325 describes a compartmentalized mixing apparatus in which a barrier member is positioned across the interior of the container, dividing it into two compartments for holding separate materials. A tool can be engaged with the barrier member to disengage it and establish communication between the two compartments, whereafter the barrier member can be utilized as an agitating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,303 describes a package in which two separate containers are engaged with one another in stacked relationship. When a user wishes to use the packaging to mix the components in the two containers, one container is removed from an intermediate component joining the two containers together, and cap 25 is unscrewed. Neck 24 is then inserted into duct 9 and axially pushed while being turned until lugs 28 come into contact with the base of helical ramps 29. Rotational movement between bottle 2 and component 8 causes upward movement such that the neck 24 eliminates plug 10, thus opening the first container or bottle 1, establishing communication between the two bottles, which may then be shaken to mix together the materials contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,061 describes a treatment delivery system in which a flexible outer package has a frangible inner package contained therewithin. The inner container or package is burst by applying pressure to the outer container at the location of the inner container, whereby the materials in the inner and outer containers are admixed. This material wets a foam appliance held within the outer container, which then may be removed from the outer container for use.
Another prior art applicator is the "plastique'Amp".TM. made by James Alexander Corporation of Blairstown, N.J. This device is a glass-free crushable ampoule molded of plastic for use with a variety of products. Another device made by this company is its "ampoule-in-a-bottle", particularly useful as a package for diagnostic products and other dual component applications which require the separate storage of the components prior to use. This product has a crushable ampoule within a bottle that is squeezed to apply pressure to the ampoule to crush it.
The prior art devices are relatively complex and expensive in construction, and some of them require the use of separate tools in order to bring the two compartments into communication with one another for mixing the products held therein. Other of the prior art devices require manipulation, such as shaking, or movement of closure members, or movement of one compartment relative to the other, to open the inner container. These devices may not be reliable in operation, and/or may be opened accidently during shipping and handling, and in any event require undue manipulation by the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a reliable, simple and inexpensive package for holding at least two materials separate from one another until it is desired to admix the materials for use, and for then enabling the materials to be easily mixed together when desired, and which provides for easy application of the material directly from the package to a surface.